Shot Through the Heart
by Terra-tani
Summary: FFXV - Chapter 13 (!SPOILERS!) - Ardyn has taken Prompto hostage, but he's not content with simply holding him captive, no, he torments Prompto and his "rescuer" trying to break their bonds. Heavy adult themes: cursing, violence, and sexual content.


**Author's Note:** **This story is designed to take place during the events of Chapter 13 of the game. If you are not passed this portion, I warn of spoilers. Also the title is in reference to the Bon Jovi lyric "Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name."** **02/01/2017 - minor update to fix the tense in the story, and a couple verbs were altered - the meaning and everything else in the story has stayed the same.**

 **Shot Through the Heart**

A Final Fantasy XV Story by Terra-tani

Chapter One

Prompto groggily awoke, his whole body feeling battered and bruised, his wrists held in a tight grip. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was bound to a sturdy metal frame and before he could even panic he was greeted by a familiar soft laughter.

"Sleeping beauty awakens with nary a Prince in sight…" the greasy older man chortled, lifting the young man's face with one finger. "After he pushed you off the train and everything…"

"Ardyn! Noct wouldn't-" Prompto protested angrily, straining against his bonds and glaring at the man responsible for his current predicament.

"Oh, but he did, don't you remember? You had me at your mercy and in comes Noct…" Ardyn mimes the scene using his fingers "...and off you go…!" he spread his fingers and put on a pout, placing his face in his hands as if aghast.

Prompto's heart started to pound, as that is what had technically had happened… but the spike-haired blonde believed in his best friend, he grimaced, knowing if he said something else, Ardyn would just warp that to suit his own ends as well.

"And as I was saying before the Prince so rudely interrupted us…" Ardyn leaned in and whispered "...you and I really aren't so different after all…"

Prompto made a guttural yell, struggling against his bonds. "We're nothing alike at all!" however, just like before, Prompto really wasn't so sure… he should have just shot Ardyn on top of the train but the slimy man's words seeded doubt inside of him.

"Well, I suppose you're right… _I_ certainly am not _YOU_ , am I, my dear boy?" Ardyn threw up his hands as if helpless, then raises one finger as if struck by an idea. "Then maybe… you'd take it from yourself…?" and the old man stepped aside to reveal what looked like Prompto… his clothes seemed a bit more drab and he didn't use as much hair gel but there was no denying the newcomer definitely looked like the young blonde's twin...

The other Prompto's eyes looked malicious and he casually spun his pistol around one finger then pointed it at the bound version of himself, miming firing it while saying "Bang!" Blowing on the barrel he lowered his gun and looked his other self up and down. "So this is supposed to be me? He looks soft, like he missed working off some baby fat…"

Meanwhile, the soft Prompto was gaping, speechless and confused at seeing this version of himself… It was eerie, like looking through a cracked mirror where what you see is you, but the picture is off. "Who ARE you…?"

"Ha! You ask ME that, like you aren't sure who YOU are? I'm Prompto Argentum, but that seems to just shatter your soft fragile mind, doesn't it?" the evil twin tapped Prompto's cheek with his gun. "I'm perfectly comfortable with who I am, so I'll spare your confusion and let you keep thinking you're Prompto, and you can think of me as Argent. Aren't I nice?" The grin on Argent's face was more sinister or wicked than 'nice'.

"That can't-"

"Be true? You really don't know anything do you…?" Argent looked behind him at Ardyn. "No wonder you called him a failure… It kinda pisses me off that there's a possibility that leaves me in such a sorry state. What could possibly have led me so astray…?" Argent rolled his eyes and sighed, looking back at Prompto with contempt.

Ardyn smiled. "Well, why don't I just leave the two of you to get better acquainted and… 'Argent' can show you who you _really_ are… Ta ta!" the greasy bastard wiggled his fingers in farewell and walked out of the room.

"Well isn't that right…? If I don't like who you are, I'll just let you know who you could be…" Argent leaned in, caressing Prompto's cheek, the nice guy turning away as Argent continued scathingly. "No need for stuck up princes… asshole classmates… No need for anyone at all really…"

"Noct's always been nice to me!" Prompto protested.

Argent was taken aback. "Really now…? Is your Noctis even the same as mine? Maybe the key lies in him… and your reliance on him made you soft… I only ever had me... and that prince…? He's a hellraiser too, such a temper on him… I'd kill him if I had the chance, you know that? Maybe I can kill your Noctis instead…? He's probably just as soft as you are…"

"Why you-" Prompto began before Argent forced the gun barrel in his mouth.

"No more talking from you… Ardyn doesn't want to kill you so he can play with your Prince, and if you're anything alike, I can kinda see where he's coming from…" Argent smirked. "I mean, I managed to infiltrate Noctis' little posse because he respects strength and skill, but if your Prince is as goody goody as you make him out to be… breaking him would be a treat…"

Prompto's heart pounded in his chest at the threat to himself and Noctis. It was hard to believe it, but Argent did seem a lot like Ardyn… frighteningly so, but Prompto could see himself there too… What if a few things were different? Would Prompto be just like this asshole? Could they make him just like Argent? Could they make him want to kill Noct? It was too much… Prompto felt tears welling in his eyes.

Argent caught sight of those shining steaks and started to laugh. "Oh man, I've barely even begun to work on you, and you're crying already? To top it off, I'm a crybaby? Aren't you ashamed of yourself…? I certainly am…" Another sinister smile spread on his face. "You know… It's not everyday you get the chance to meet another you…" Continuing to hold the gun in Prompto's mouth and staring straight into his twin's eyes, Argent slipped his hand down Prompto's pants, taking hold of his twin's cock forcefully. Prompto gasped and winced, squirming at being molested in this manner.

"...such a wuss…" Argent muttered upon seeing the discomfort on his double, stroking Prompto's penis as his twin fights to hold back tears and is forced to suck on a pistol. "You'd never be able to reach your true potential without embracing the darkness inside you…" Argent squeezed. "I know it's there… Hate yourself so much that you'd do anything to change it! Take control of your miserable life until you have no reason to hate yourself any more...!"

Prompto's heart quavered as he listened to Argent's confession, fitting the pieces together and seeing just where their paths might have diverged to make his twin who he was… As a boy, Prompto had been there… but Noctis had picked him back up… Somewhere along the line, hating himself turned into a love and respect for Noctis, and here was the living proof of what a change that had been in his life… It was strange to see his darkness come alive like this… he couldn't help wondering… doubting… His heart tightened just thinking about it… _Hate myself, huh…?_ Prompto moaned, breathing heavier as Argent continued to roughly attack his dick with one hand.

The juvenile in front of Argent continued to piss him off, this person he 'could' have been. "Pathetic…" Argent growled. "...useless… helplessly awaiting a savior..." The evil blonde withdrew the gun from Prompto's mouth and used the grip to beat in his other self's face. "You don't even have any pride!"

The bound boy spit out some blood from the blow, his head throbbing. "Sp-speak for yourself…" Prompto blurted. "...working for a man like that…" He had to keep believing they weren't the same… as long as Noctis was there for him… they would never be the same…

Argent seethed in anger at Prompto's pitiful defiance, punching the confined blonde in the gut and then shooting him in the shoulder making the nice twin cry out in agony. The trigger happy adversary tched as Prompto's wound bled heavily, streaming down to his fingers, so the villain bound it tightly with the bandana Prompto normally wore on his arm. Afterwards, Argent released the injured boy's bonds all at once, causing him to collapse weakly - and painfully - onto the floor.

In a world of pain, Prompto wasn't even given time to collect himself before Argent grabbed him roughly by the hair to raise him off the floor. "Try saying that to me directly… you can't, can you? Your Prince isn't going to save you… Accept that you're on your own! Fall into the darkness!" Argent tossed Prompto aside to land on his wound arm again and make him whimper in pain

.

"You're… just jealous…" Prompto wheezed. "Because you... actually want what I have…" Because Prompto had always wanted a friend, someone to stand up for him... and Noctis was the only one that did... but no one dared to get close to him, the Prince… Prompto worked so hard to get up the nerve… Noctis had always been his ray of hope.

"Like hell!" Argent objected heatedly, slamming his pistol down on a table. "Me? Rely on that cocky bastard…?" He shook his head, his eyes boring into Prompto who could barely lift his head thanks to the pain. "Maybe... I can make you forget your Prince…?" Argent stepped forward, slowly. "I've always been alone and suffered… If I can make you forget him… I'll win!" Argent grabbed Prompto's wounded arm roughly, causing the boy to yelp and his double dragged him to his feet, pushing him up face first against the wall, pinning him painfully using the damage to his shoulder to keep his twin in check.

"The only one you can rely on..." the blonde doppelganger muttered, working Prompto's pants off his ass, letting them drop to the floor. "The only person you should think about…" Argent murmured, delving into his own trousers to pull out his hard cock. "is yourself..." He positioned his member at the entrance to his double's asshole. "Well hello, there opening…" Argent breathed menacingly into Prompto's ear before thrusting inside of him.

Helplessly, Prompto pounded against the wall with his free hand as Argent thrust in and out of his ass. "Stop it…" He protested weakly.

"Not until you're broken..." Argent promised, reaching around and grabbing Prompto's shaft in his hand to jerk off the other him. "...and I get what I want…" Argent's attack escalated to become more urgent… more violent.

It was too much for Prompto, the pain and pleasure and humiliation clouding his head, but through the fog something felt even more off… the very lights in the room seemed to darken. "No…" Prompto didn't know what was happening, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Give in!" Argent urged, eyes dilated with a growing madness, dark wisps of smoke just starting to rise off him. His features began to contort, twisting into something not human and his breath seemed to echo and linger in the air. Argent's grip crushing his twin's arm with an increase in strength, causing the captive more pain. With a roar, Argent shot his cum inside Prompto's rear then casually smacked him, sending him flying halfway across the room, knocking over the table there.

Prompto, groaned, looking up at what could no longer be called his twin… Argent had warped into something else… He was now a horned monster... a Daemon. "Crap!" Prompto cursed, panic pushing him to ignore his injuries looking around for anything for protection, scrambling when he sees the gun nearby, having fallen off the table.

"Embrace your power, we don't need anyone!" Argent roared, bearing down on Prompto. The wounded man picked up the gun, hands shaking with the pain, aiming at the monster and shot. Argent stopped, looking at his chest, a tiny bullet hole piercing the daemon's non-existent heart, letting the creature laugh at the feeble attempt. A moment later, Ardyn came up behind Argent and with just a touch seemed to suck the daemon into his hand, into himself.

Prompto stared aghast at Ardyn, as the old man wiped his hand on his coat as if wiping off something filthy and proceeded to clap for Prompto, sprawled on the floor. "Bravo, bravo, good show!"

"Wh-what was that…?" Prompto demanded breathlessly.

"That was the truth behind Magitek my dear boy. Man made daemons who succumb to the darkness within themselves only to become monstrous beings that are then infused to man-made machines. The ones with more will and identity are more of a handful though… they tend to go out of control…" Ardyn smirked.

"So all along, that was just a monster…? An illusion…? What…?" Prompto slumped against the wall in pain.

"Oh no, that was really you. Well… another possibility of you, anyway... but you have the same root, the same core… the same monster inside." Ardyn teased with amusement, as if he thought the whole concept funny. He probably did.

Prompto raised the gun to shoot Ardyn, pulling the trigger to hit Ardyn right in the chest. But just like the Daemon Prompto, the old man acted like it was nothing, he didn't even acknowledge it. "What are you…?"

"A bit of an enigma." Ardyn chuckled, walking over and plucking the gun out of Prompto's shaking hand. "I trust you understand what I was telling you better now…?"

The boy blinked as it really sunk in, that it might be possible that he could become a danger to Noctis and the others, that he might be a liability…

Ardyn watched Prompto's face fall. "Oh good, you understand, wonderful! Now the fun is only just beginning…" Succumbing to his injuries, Prompto closed his eyes and once again fell asleep.


End file.
